YoonBum
by Unicorn Senju
Summary: Lo único interesante en la vida de Yoombum era Sangwoo, no tenia nada que pensar o decir de si mismo pero si de él. [Drabbles centrados en YoomBum]
1. Sangwoo

**Disclaimer:** Killing Stalking y sus personajes son de la autoría de 'Koogi', por lo tanto le pertenecen a la artista y a Lezhin Cómics.

 **Notas de autor: Este es un pequeño drabble acerca de Yoon Bum** **sobre Sangwoo.**

 **Si todo sale bien, esta sera una mini serie de drabbles cortísimos de KS.**

 ** _¡A leer!_**

* * *

Sangwoo

Aquella mañana en la escuela lo siguió con la mirada como normalmente lo hacía. A lo lejos, Oh Sangwoo parecía divertirse conversando con sus amigos de algo que Yoon Bum desconocía por completo pero deseaba saber. Porque a él desde un tiempo atrás todo lo relacionado a Sangwoo le concernía e interesaba de una manera que resultaba insana y hasta enfermiza para cualquier persona cuerda. Claramente Yoo Bum sabía que no estaba bien, pero poco importaba en realidad...

Sangwoo era, tristemente, el aspecto más interesante de su penosa vida. Él era tan distinto; atractivo, interesante para casi todo el mundo, con una vida social activa y un encanto natural que atraía. Básicamente era todo lo que jamás podría llegar a ser, no era ni un atisbo de todo eso, pues, Oh Sangwoo era un mar de cualidades y virtudes innumerables que personas como él solo podían anhelar observando desde lejos.

 _Muy lejos..._

Sangwoo sonrió a una de las personas del grupo con quiénes entablaba conversación, giró su rostro con una expresión de seriedad mirando un punto que parecía lejano a su posición, Yoon Bum tardó en darse cuenta de que lo estaba mirando a él. Su corazón se aceleró tanto que pensó que se le saldría del pecho o explotaría en cualquier momento, sintió vergüenza de verse descubierto ante su mirada inquisitoria y las piernas le temblaron hasta casi fallarle súbitamente.

Puro jurar, que por unos segundos, Sangwoo le sonrió.

 _Había_ reconocido su existencia.

* * *

 **Notas finales: Gracias por leer :)**

¡Bye bye~!


	2. Sótano

**Disclaimer:** Killing Stalking y sus personajes son de la autoría de 'Koogi', por lo tanto le pertenecen a la artista y a Lezhin Cómics.

 **Notas de autor: Este es un pequeño drabble acerca de Yoon Bum** **sobre Sangwoo.**

 **Si todo sale bien, esta sera una mini serie de drabbles cortísimos de KS.** **Por lo que podría contener spoilers.**

 ** _¡A leer!_**

Sótano

Oh Sangwoo _era_ perfecto en la mente de YooBum, también, para todo el que lo tratara por más mínimo que fuera. Porque ellos veían su sonrisa resplandeciente a plena luz del día y su perpetúa amabilidad pacífica.

Pero ese día, Yoon Bum vio _algo_ que seguramente nadie había visto hasta él, sobre Oh Sangwoo. Algo que definitivamente no esperó ver ni hubiera adivinado en un millón de años..

Si alguien lo hubiera insinuado todos se habrían reído.

Aquello estaba en la casa de Sangwoo, específicamente, en su sótano. Su oscuro, sucio y frío sótano...

 _Una mujer atada._

Eso era lo que los ojos oscuros y desorbitados por el pánico presenciaban presos del horror. Una joven mujer yacía desnuda sobre el grisáceo suelo helado del sótano, atada con unas gruesas cuerdas ásperas como si fuera un animal en cautiverio.

En medio de la oscuridad, notó que tenia la piel morada, ver esa imagen le resultó tan impactante que cuando reaccionó por completo solo pudo pensar en huir del ahí.

Sintió una presencia detrás suyo y supo que él no era perfecto o todo lo que alguna vez creyó.

Ni estaba cuerdo tampoco.

Y entonces algo impactó contra su cráneo, uniéndosele a la chica del sótano.


	3. Insane

Disclaimer: Killing Stalking y sus personajes son de la autoría de 'Koogi', por lo tanto le pertenecen a la artista y a Lezhin Cómics.

 **Notas de autor: Este es un pequeño One Short acerca de Yoonbum en el capítulo número diecinueve/veinte.** **Es decir, contiene spoilers del mismo.**

 ** _¡A leer!_**

* * *

Insane

Jieun Min estaba _muerta_.

Había fallecido en medio de horror de verse atrapada sin posibilidades de escapar, la sorpresa de vislumbrar la locura en los ojos de Yoon Bum y el sonido agudo de sus propias súplicas por su vida.

Sangwoo miró la escena con aburrimiento, como si se tratase de un insípido espectáculo sin gracia. Una expresión de total desapego y hasta asco adornaba su pálido rostro en medio de la penumbra, solo mirando desde su silla cruzando los brazos con algo de impaciencia por el silencio de YoonBum.

YooBum se miró las manos con asombro y una sensación paralizante de miedo puro le lleno el pecho hasta casi ahogarlo. ¿Cómo podía Sangwoo permanecer tan tranquilo cuando por dentro él estaba hecho un caos? Todo habia pasado tan rápido como en cámara lenta, veía imágenes seguidas como destellos de una laguna mental en su cabeza de lo sucedido.

Veía a Jieun rogando, llorando llena desesperación suplicando por su vida e insultándolo en última instancia.

Luego se veía a si mismo arrancándole la vida.

Y después solo un cadáver que alguna vez fue Jieun Min, ríos de sangre salpicando por todos lados ensuciándolo para siempre y la respiración de Sangwoo.

Algo crujió dentro de sí mismo, retorciéndose hasta reducirse y muriendo junto a la chica; _su cordura._

* * *

 **Notas finales: Gracias por leer :)  
**

 **Bye~**


End file.
